Pâques à Poudlard
by alicja21
Summary: Voyez comment se passe Pâques à Poudlard surtout quand un certain Albus Dumbledore a une idée farfelue derrière la tête...


**Comme c'est bientôt Pâques j'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire des plus comiques lisez et vous verrez pourquoi :p**

« Non, non et mille fois NON Dumbledore ! »

« Allons Severus ne faites pas votre buté, cela changerait votre quotidien ! Vous qui êtes toujours aussi ronchon... » Dit le directeur avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Oh ça oui ! Pour changer le quotidien ça lui changerait ! Le professeur Rogue ne voulut pas en entendre davantage et sortit en trombe du bureau en claquant violement la porte derrière lui.

« Vous n'y pensez pas Albus ? » Demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Déclara celui-ci de plus en plus amusé par son idée de génie.

Pendant ce temps là Rogue fulminait de rage, décidément plus Albus Dumbledore vieillissait et plus il devenait complètement fou ! Pour ne pas dire taré ! Il passa sa fureur sur de pauvres élèves de première année qui n'avaient rien demandés mais qui étaient là sur son passage et ça suffisait pour retirer des points.

Le maître des potions n'arrivait pas à croire que le directeur de Poudlard puisse lui faire une telle chose ! A lui ? Un ancien Mangemort ? Certes c'était Pâques, tout le monde s'offrait des chocolats mais tout de même pas au point de se déguiser en lapin et d'en distribuer ! Si ? Autant lui demander de faire le lapin d'un dessin animé Moldu comme Alice aux pays des merveilles et de crier tout au long des couloirs « Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! » Mais pas ça ! Avait-il au moins pensé que ça nuirait à sa réputation ? Oh oui ! Il y avait pensé pour lui avoir dit « Cela changerait votre quotidien ! » Rogue se voyait déjà en train de se couvrir de ridicule avec un costume en traversant la Grande Salle avec le regard de tous les élèves braqué sur lui.

« Il n'en est pas question ! » Pensa Rogue

Mais quand il rentra dans son bureau il poussa un cri à en faire trembler les murs car en effet, une autre surprise l'attendait...

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! C'est quoi cette horreur ? »

Un costume de lapin de couleur rose bonbon était gentiment posé sur la chaise que Rogue s'empressa d'enlever mais dans sa précipitation une feuille tomba. Severus plissa les yeux et vit qu'un mot y était écrit.

« Envoyez nous une photo ! »

Signez : Les Weasley

De colère Rogue chiffonna le papier jusqu'à qu'il ne resta plus aucun morceau à mettre à la poubelle. Le professeur de Potions était dans un tel état de fureur que la fumée pouvait sortir par ses oreilles. A tous les coups les responsables de cette mascarade étaient les jumeaux Fred et George ! Ces deux là avec leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes on pouvait s'attendre à tout !

Pour le moment il fallait bien l'admettre, il avait un problème beaucoup plus important que celui de ces deux idiots !

Rogue avait beau chercher mais ne savant pas comment faire face à cette situation quelque peu hilarante pour certains, décida d'ignorer cette stupidité.

Malheureusement pour lui Dumbledore ne fût pas de cet avis, il lui envoya sans cesse en boucle des lapins chantant à tue-tête « Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! » A tel point qu'un élève qui était resté durant les vacances se risqua à lui demander s'il aimait autant les lapins, parce qu'il en avait un chez lui et il voulait en faire cadeau à quelqu'un qui s'en occuperait bien...

Rogue lui fit simplement comprendre que si quelqu'un se risquait à lui offrir cet animal de compagnie il le ferait rôtir à la broche pour Noël !

« JE HAIS LES LAPINS ! » Hurla-t-il à lui-même, malencontreusement

cela devint tellement une obsession qu'au lieu de s'endormir en comptant des moutons, il compta les lapins ! Un, deux, voire par milliers ! Severus ne dormit plus la nuit de peur d'en voir surgir un dans sa chambre...

Désormais, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution s'il voulait avoir la paix avec ces maudits lapins ! Faire ce que Dumbledore lui demandait et mettre ce costume, après tout ce n'était que pour une journée il n'en mourrait pas !

Evidemment, contre toute attente son entrée fit sensation dans la Grande Salle, Rogue se dépêcha tellement de distribuer les chocolats qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait une pile DURACELL UlTRA dans le cul ! Au moment d'arriver à la table des Griffondors Ron en resta tellement bouche bée en reconnaissant malgré l'accoutrement son professeur de Potions qu'il oublia même qu'il était en train de manger un chocolat.

Le maître des Potions perdit patience il en oublia de le vouvoyer : « BON TU VAS LE BOUFFER TON CHOCOLAT OUI OU NON ? » Avant de sortir la tête haute...pardon les oreilles hautes de la Grande Salle pour ensuite aller se terrer dans son trou qui n'était rien d'autre que celui des cachots.

De retour aux cachots Rogue s'appuya sur la porte et ferma les yeux ENFIN son cauchemar était terminé Dumbledore le laisserait dorénavant tranquille du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait...quand soudain il aperçut sur son bureau un lapin géant en chocolat sur lequel il y avait une inscription marquée : « Joyeuses Pâques Severus ! »

« DUMBLEDORE ! JE VOUS HAIS ! » Ce sont les mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de notre cher professeur Rogue en cet instant.

**ALORS ? Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis morte de rire ! Il en a des bonnes ce cher Albus Dumbledore vous ne trouvez pas ? Et l'allusion à la pile c'était obligatoire :p**


End file.
